Join Us!
I was back home from summer vacation. I started up my beloved pokemon game, Ruby. I checked my PC. My eyes watered with tears of joy as I saw my partner and my one and only, Mightyena. I was overjoyed, but something about it was not right. It had the saddest expression ever. I moved it to my team replacing my level 97 Houndoom. I sighed and checked its item. "Huh... thats strange!" I muttered. My Mightyena had a item, Red Blood. What the heck was that!? I checked the Internet for the item Red Blood, but there was nothing. I exited out of Mightyenas summary and went into the tall grass. A battle started with a wild level 17 Purrloin. A textbox popped up reading, Mightyena misses you and wants to spend time with you! " W-what? " Were pokemon aloud to say that? It was like MIghtyena read my mind because he said, " Yes master indeed we are, Won't you play with me? " I saw a grin that stretched across his face. I freaked out a bit by the grin and the text so I put him in the PC. Mightyena won't allow you to put him in. I kept trying to put him in the stupid PC but every time his grin got madder and madder. Finally he went in but a textbox came up, Take the Red Blood? A yes or no option popped up and I clicked yes. Mightyena smirked. I tugged my cartridge out but it was like it was glued in so I just turned it off. During the process of it shutting down it was making a hissy static noise then it turned off. I was a bit creeped out so I did not touch my DS for the rest of the day. After 2 years I was hitting middle school. I was cleaning my room and I found a rusty device, my old DS. The cartridge willingly came out and I popped it in my new 3DS. I checked the PC to see what pokemon I have. There, sure enough was a Mightyena. I switched it with one of my party pokemon, a level 88 Sandslash. I checked Mightyenas summary and it had a warm and welcoming smile yet his smile seemed well... eerie. It had some moves that im sure a Mightyena cannot learn. Will-O-Wisp, Ice Fang, Scald, and a move I was astonished about, Blood Fang. What kind of move was that? I don't know! However, I got pretty good at ignoring that move, and I had no more signs of weirdness. A month had passes since I saw any more of this nonsense. I pressed continue and my character was in a unknown cave. There were red claw marks on the walls of the cave. I encountered a battle with Diglett. Mightyena used Blood Fang! The wild Diglett died! Died? It did this with every wild pokemon I encountered. It forced me to use the move Blood Fang then the pokemon apparently, "died" I finally found the exit to the cave which was bloody. As soon as I reached 3 more steps the blood made out words, Don't You Dare Leave..... I stared at it for was seemed an hour. I had no control over my character as it saved, then turned off. I hid the DS under my bed as my dad opened the door to say goodnight. In the morning I continued and I was still saved in the spot. The blood red words changed, Continue Now.... As I was told, I exited the cave and a textbox popped up. Mightyena wants a taste of blood. I walked around no tall grass. Mightyena is getting angry. I knew it was pointless I cannot go back to the cave and there is nothing here. Mightyena left your team. "NOOOOO! " I realized I screamed, good thing mom and dad were out shopping. A battle started and I was sent out. Mightyena used Blood Fang. I somehow felt this pain. It felt like a heart attack. It went away and I viewed the same pain to my character. Mightyena killed JJ! What?! Then, I felt angry sweat rolling down my forehead. Mightyena was smirking and waving his tail like if he was saying bye-bye and he was. The screen flashed to black and I went to go continue but there was only NEW GAME. I threw the cartridge across the room into my trashcan. However my nose was bleeding, and it was really really red. It dried up fast on my hands. It read, " Red Blood " That mark was always there but it seemed nobody saw it... and nobody will to this very day. Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game